


Queda Livre

by Craneananda



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craneananda/pseuds/Craneananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O cenário do meu pesadelo constante é como um túnel escuro onde eu caio em queda livre. A escuridão é quase absoluta, salvo apenas por vultos que eu ainda vejo como quadros pendurados nas paredes de terra. Estampando essas telas está essa perseguição que nunca vai ter fim, esse vazio gerado pelo conhecimento de que eu sou apenas o experimento de alguém, a incerteza e a falta de controle sobre o meu próprio corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queda Livre

Eu continuo caindo.

O cenário do meu pesadelo constante é como um túnel escuro onde eu caio em queda livre. A escuridão é quase absoluta, salvo apenas por vultos que eu ainda vejo como quadros pendurados nas paredes de terra. Estampando essas telas está essa perseguição que nunca vai ter fim, esse vazio gerado pelo conhecimento de que eu sou apenas o experimento de alguém, a incerteza e a falta de controle sobre o meu próprio corpo. Meus pulmões queimam.

Sentada no chão do banheiro, abro os olhos apenas para ver os lenços de papel sujos de sangue do lado de fora do box e os fecho novamente sentindo a água do chuveiro escorrer. Sinto o frio refrescante dos azulejos contra minhas costas febris e luto contra as lagrimas que insistem em escapar enquanto eu tento me convencer de que sou forte o bastante, que eu posso superar isso tudo. Eu tenho que fazer testes, tenho que descobrir uma cura. Eu sou uma sobrevivente antes mesmo de saber dessa doença e não vou me render.

Mas então eu penso que, talvez, Jennifer tenha tido a mesma determinação em se manter viva. Conversou com especialistas, procurou ajuda, gravou um vídeo diário documentando cada avanço, dela ou da doença, na esperança de uma saída. E onde ela está agora?

Eu continuo caindo.

Meu corpo todo treme de ansiedade, medo, angustia, raiva, e quando eu finalmente me rendo e sinto que vou chegar ao final da queda livre, um toque me traz de volta.

Delphine.

Olho para o lado apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto ainda sonolento, seu cabelo dourado bagunçado, as maças coradas em contraste com sua pele branca.  
Os lenços de papel não estão mais no chão, os vidros de comprimidos não estão mais em cima da pia, minhas roupas que antes estavam jogadas num canto estão dentro do cesto ao lado da pia e duas toalhas secas estão dobradas ao lado de Delphine que, de joelhos ao lado do box, segura minha mão entre as dela.

“Você está aqui há muito tempo?” minha voz soa mais rouca do que eu esperava.

“O suficiente” Ela sorri, mas o vinco de preocupação em seu em seu cenho a entrega. Ela vira minha palma da mão para cima e passa os dedos na superfície enrugada pelo tempo de exposição a água quente “Hora de sair do banho”.

Minhas pernas doem com o esforço de me levantar, minha cabeça gira e eu quase cedo a urgencia de me ajoelhar para vomitar de novo, mas aguento. Ela não precisa ver isso.  
Eu esperava que ela fosse sair do banheiro para que eu pudesse me secar e vestir, mas ao invés disso ela pega as duas toalhas do chão e estende a mão para mim “Vem comigo”.  
Delphine me guiou até meu quarto, fechou as cortinas, mas não acendeu qualquer luz. Senti ela se aproximar, no escuro, me envolvendo com uma das toalhas. “Cosima” ela sussurrou meu nome em minha boca “Eu vou te proteger. Sempre”.

“Existem coisas das quais você não pode me proteger” Me arrependi de dizer assim que ouvi como as palavras soaram. Delphine passava horas em nosso laboratório, as vezes dias sem voltar para casa tentando achar uma cura, e quando voltava eu via o quanto minha doença a afetava, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar.

“Eu sei”

“Desculpe, eu não...”

“Não se desculpe” ela me interrompeu “Eu sei que não posso te proteger disso, e não é sua culpa. Mas eu vou tentar. Eu vou sempre tentar”.

Eu ainda não estava sob controle, o caos ainda borbulhava sob a superfície e por mais que eu quisesse esconder isso dela, por mais que eu preferisse que ela nunca me visse fraca como eu estava agora, não consegui.  
Delphine me envolveu com seus braços tentando aplacar minha crise de choro. Meu corpo todo tremia, minha pulsação e respiração aceleraram e eu comecei a sentir falta de ar. Ela moveu uma das mãos e começou a desenhar pequenos círculos com o polegar em meu pulso. Levei um tempo para perceber que o ritmo em que ela o fazia era o mesmo de minha respiração acelerada. Não sei o que diminuiu primeiro, se minha respiração ou a velocidade em que Delphine desenhava os círculos, mas finalmente senti que recuperei o controle. Devagar e delicadamente ela moveu suas mãos contornando meus braços, ombros e costas. Era como se ela pudesse arrancar a tensão dos meus músculos com aquele contato, como se cada sussurro murmurado contra minha pele pudesse dissipar meus medos, minha dor, minhas dúvidas...

"Eu sei que você tem motivos para não confiar em mim"

"Delphine..."

"Shhhh" novamente me guiando pela mão, ela me levou até a cama e me ajudou a deitar. Apenas quando me enrolei nas cobertas, percebi o quanto eu estava com frio. Delphine pegou as toalhas do chão e as levou para o banheiro.  
Agora, com meus olhos acostumados com o a falta de luz, eu pude ver o contorno do seu corpo quando ela voltou silenciosamente e se deitou ao meu lado. Ela não disse nada, nem me tocou. Eu queria dormir, não tinha forças para ter essa conversa, mas ela precisava saber. Me aproximei e de imediato ela me recebeu pondo seus braços ao meu redor e a sensação que tomou conta de mim reforçava ainda mais o que eu devia dizer a ela.

"Eu confio em você"

"Não devia" ela riu sem humor me puxando mais para perto até que nossos rostos se tocassem. Mesmo sem ver os olhos dela, eu pude sentir a dor em sua voz quando ela voltou a falar "Eu menti para você, Cosima".

"Sim, você mentiu"

"E mesmo assim, sempre quando eu tento te deixar, você me pede para ficar"

"Você quer ir embora?"

"Você sabe a resposta"

Me afastei apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos "Sei, mas eu quero que você diga"

Delphine respirou fundo e evitou meu olhar ao responder "Não existe outro lugar no mundo onde eu queira estar"

"E não existe outro lugar no mundo onde eu queira que você esteja" Delphine me abraçou e o som que saiu de seus lábios eu não poderia nomear, mas se um coração partido exprimia um som, com certeza era aquele. Nossos lábios se tocaram e ela me apertou ainda mais contra si, mas um segundo depois se afastou.

Ela se sentou na cama cruzando os braços defensivamente a sua frente "Você tem dúvidas" Não era uma pergunta e quando eu não disse nada, ela me encarou."Por que? Por que você me mantém aqui se não confia em mim?"

"Delphine... Eu confio em você" eu disse da forma mais verdadeira que eu podia, coloquei toda a intensidade do que eu sentia naquela frase. Ela sustentou meu olhar por apenas alguns segundos até que ela viu. Ela pode ver a verdade escondida por trás da minha afirmação e então havia algo de faminto em seus olhos, algo voraz.

"Cosima, eu não me importo em ficar aqui, não me importo em cuidar de você. Mas depois de tudo o que eu te fiz, como você pode me querer por perto?"  
Com dificuldade e sentindo meus pulmões em chamas, eu me sentei e segurei seu rosto junto ao meu "Eu tenho duvidas. Muitas. Eu sei que você pode ver, então não há um ponto em mentir para você. Mas o que você diria se eu contasse que nenhuma delas tem relação contigo?".

"Mas eu..."

"... mentiu para mim. Sim, eu sei. Mas você também me disse a verdade" minha respiração estava acelerada de novo com a urgência em fazê-la ver. Como ela podia não ver? "Delphine... antes de você, eu estava tão sozinha, eu não vivia de verdade" ela olhou para mim, chorando. "Pela primeira vez eu posso dividir o peso do que eu sinto com alguém, pela primeira vez eu sei que eu tenho alguém por quem voltar pra casa, pela primeira vez eu tenho um refugio onde eu posso me esconder de toda essa loucura que a minha vida se tornou. Delphine, eu confio em você. Confio com a minha vida. E não só isso... Eu amo você".

Ela sorriu em meio as lagrimas e me beijou. O beijo era suave mas intenso, apaixonado. Ela não precisava dizer nada, eu sabia pela forma como ela me tocava que aquele beijo era a maneira dela dizer “Eu também”.

Eu continuo caindo.

Mas com a certeza de que ela estará lá embaixo para me segurar quando eu chegar ao chão.

Eu permaneci ali nos braços dela, onde eu me sentia segura, confortável, onde eu me sentia em casa.


End file.
